Early Trauma
by ILoveSupernaturalcasismine
Summary: Gabriel and his little brother, Castiel, live in a house where there is constant yelling and pain. What will happen when they escape and meet two other brothers like that?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:This fic idea just hit me when I was on the bus. And I promise I'm working on that sequel I promised. **_

The yelling outside the closet got louder. Gabriel really hated the way his dad, Mr. Novak, got when he was drunk. He hated the yelling, the way he hit Gabriel's mother, Ms. Milton (He refused to acknowledge them as his parents) the fact that the closet was the only safe place when Mr. Novak was drunk. Most of all, he hated how much it hurt his baby brother. Gabriel hugged the sobbing Castiel closer.

'Why does this always happen? Why can't me and my brother have a happy life, like all the other kids?' Gabriel silently asked God for the billionth time. He wondered why he was doing it again. It never seemed to help. Gabriel sighed.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, we're okay, shhhhh." Gabriel whispered soothingly to his little brother. Gabriel was 14 and Castiel was 12. Gabriel often found himself thinking that they were way too young for this shit.

The yelling suddenly stopped. 'It's over!' Gabriel thought happily. 'Finally!' He heard footsteps. That never happened. When the yelling stopped, it _always_ meant Mr. Novak had passed out, and Ms. Milton _always_ left afterwords without checking on them. What was happening now?

The footsteps got louder, and the two brothers scooted further away from the door, meaning their backs were literally against a wall. Gabriel prepared himself; if it was Mr. Novak, he would make sure that son of a bitch didn't lay a hand on his baby brother.

The closet door opened. Mr. Novak stood there, angry and obviously very drunk, swaying slightly. "Get your asses out here!" He yelled, sluring his words badly. The boys scrambled out of the closet quickly.

"Wha were ya doin?!Hidin out like the cowardss you are?" He laughed evilly, and it sent a shiver down both boys' spines. "Well you ain't gunna hid no more, you Understand me!?" And, with that, he pulled his belt out of his belt loops.

Gabriel was scared shitless. He wasn't sure what that sonofabitch was gonna do, but he knew it couldn't be good. As he stood there and watched Mr. Novak crack the belt threatingly, he had only one thought in his mind: I gotta protect Cas, no matter what.

"You," he pointed at Gabriel,"Come over ere, now!" Gabriel walked over quickly, thinking 'Thank goodness he's gonna hurt me and not Cassy!' Castiel watched helplessly as his brother walked over. He caught Gabriel's eye and his brother gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't say anything. I'll be fine.'

Mr. Novak brought the belt down forcefully over Gabriel's back. Gabriel cried out in pain. This went on for ten minutes or more, and by the end, he was 100% certain he'd have bruises by tomorrow, if he didn't have them already. Mr. Novak hit him over the head and everything went black.

He opened his eyes when he heard Castiel scream. It wasn't too easy, but his baby brother screaming, "No, don't, Gabriel HELP!" sure as hell did the trick. At first he only saw shapes. He focused his eyes and saw his little brother and Mr. Novak. Castiel had his shirt off and bruises from the belt. Gabriel looked over at Mr. Novak and his eyes practically turned black with hate and rage. Then, he saw what Mr. Novak was doing, and his mouth fell open in horror.

Mr. Novak grinned maniacally at him and went back to ridding himself of his clothes. Gabriel struggled against the ropes that tied him to his chair. It was of no use; he just couldn't get free. He shot his baby brother a look that said everything was going to be okay, that no one was going to hurt him, that Gabriel was going to get free and save him. And his brother shot back a defeated look, a look that said nothing's going to be okay. Gabriel's heart broke.

Mr. Novak finished with his clothes and quickly undressed Castiel. Mr. Novak pushed him down onto all fours on the floor, and started fingering him. Castiel howled in pain, and that was it for Gabriel. With a burst of adrenaline/hate/rage, he loosened the ropes and stood up. He ran over and kicked Mr. Novak in the side of the head, knocking him out. He pulled Castiel to his feet, and they ran to the living room, where they found Ms. Milton, dead on the floor. They ran out the front door without another thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I cannot believe the response I got for the first chapter! Thanks so much for following! I have a couple of clarifications to make: **_

_**1. I said that I didn't know why I got this idea. That's kinda not true, cause I was listening to a song that was kinda similar. So, you can thank Carrie Underwood for this idea, I guess. Hehe.**_

_**2. I forgot to mention before that this will have my ships, Destiel and Sabriel , and, I'm not sure yet, but I might try my hand at a little Micheal/Adam? What do ya think? Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to the people who are following it, this is for you! :) Enjoy, my little ducklings :) P.S. sorry bout the length of the A/N. **_

Sam didn't remember. He didn't remember mom's warm hugs. He didn't remember the way dad played with them when he got home from his job, no matter how tired he was. He didn't remember. But Dean did.

So, Dean told him stories. Stories about what happened before they were abducted. Stories about how beautiful mom was. Stories about how kind dad was. Stories about what kind of hilarious things they did when they were little and happy and _free_.

Dean was in the middle of a story about how Sammy faceplanted his piece of cake on Dean's fourth birthday when, all of a sudden, they heard Him returning. They crouched down, Sam behind Dean, and watched as He brought in a kid around Dean's age, with slicked back golden hair. 'Oh, great, He's gonna kill _another_ helpless 14 year old.' Dean thought, with rancor.

He set the unconcious kid down and left. Sam and Dean rushed over to the kid, and he woke up. Dean leaned over him, asking," Hey Buddy, you okay?" The guy sat up. He muttered something that sounded like the usual questions, the _Where am I_ ?'s and the _What's going on?_ 's. Dean heard him say something else, too.

"What did you say? Kid, you're gonna hafta speak louder. I can't hear ya." Gabriel blinked up at curious green-eyes and kind hazel-eyes. "Wha? What's happening?" Then, he realized that he didn't see a pair of concerned blue-eyes. "Where is he?" Gabriel demanded.

"Where's who?" Green-eyes asked, "What's your name? How did He catch you?" He put so much _hate_ into the word he that Gabriel decided not to ask who the 'He' person was.

"My little brother. Where is he?" Gabriel repeated.

Green-eyes looked at him with the sympathy only a big brother could have. "I'm sorry, but He didn't bring anyone in with ya. But I'm sure your parents'll take care of him."

Gabriel's eyes filled with pain, apparently, cause Green-eyes started talking again. "Are your parents dead?" he asked.

"My mother is, but my father isn't. That's why I'm so worried about my brother. He's only twelve! He's too young to-to d-d-die! I've gotta save him! If only I hadn't went to look for food! He's gonna die and it's all my fault!" Gabriel began sobbing loudly.

"Dude, he's not gonna die. It's gonna be okay. You just gotta tell me your name and what happened, okay. We _will_ save him. I promise you that we will."

Gabriel looked up at Green-eyes and nodded.

"Ok," he agreed, "I'm Gabriel. My father beat us," he pulled his shirt off to show them the bruises and they gasped," Only, he beat my little brother worse. And then he-he-he tried to-to," Gabriel gulped," and he almost did, but I kicked him in the face and knocked him out. I wish I'd killed him. I was so stupid not to! And, now he's gonna-he's gonna-," Gabriel lost it and burst into tears.

"Gabriel, it'll be okay. Like Dean said, we are gonna save him. I'm Sam, by the way. What's your brother's name? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I'm just curious." Sam looked guilty.

"No, it's okay, you just caught me off guard, is all. His name is Castiel, but I call him Cassy." Gabriel replied.

"That's an interesting name." Dean commented.

"Back when our mother actually cared, she thought we were angels, so she named us after actual angels." Gabriel explained.

Meanwhile, in a sad, dark, rundown part of town, a twelve year old was begging for his life, while facing his worst fear, and, to top it all off, he didn't know where his big brother was or if he was even alive.

"Please, please, please don't kill me." Castiel begged, as Mr. Novak pulled out a knife.

"There is one alternative." Mr. Novak said, and at Castiel's insistence, told him the alternative," You come back to the house with me and I do whatever I want to you and I don't kill you. Sound good?" Mr. Novak grinned evilly.

"A-alright, a-as long as you don't r-rape me." He said in a small voice.

"No, I said I do _whatever_ I want to you, and, that just happens to be the first thing on the list. Would you rather die? Think about it. You get to keep breathing. What do you say?" Mr. Novak smirked.

"Y-yes." Castiel said quietly, and Mr. Novak smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't really know what to say, except I'm sorry about the ending of the last chapter. I left you at a cliffhanger. And, I feel like a total bitch for writing what I did. Well, enjoy this chapter :)**_

Gabriel was running through the woods. Mr. Novak was chasing him with a knife. 'Gotta find Cassy, gotta find Cassy, where is he?' Gabriel wondered for the millionth time. 'Hafta make sure that sonofabitch didn't get to him, gotta find him, gotta save him.'

Gabriel tripped. 'I'm gonna die cause I fucking _tripped!?_? That sucks. Hey, what did I trip over?' He wondered, while he was lying there in the dirt on top of...something. He realized he no longer heard footsteps behind him. 'I got away! I'm gonna live! Now I just gotta find Cassy.'

Gabriel stood up and looked down to see what he'd fallen over. He sank to his knees in front of his baby brother, who was lying there bleeding.

"Hey, Cassy, you okay? You've gotta be okay. Wake up, wake up, Cassy, wake up!" Gabriel said, as he shook his brother's shoulder. That didn't work, so he checked for a pulse. He found one! He hadn't failed his little brother! Everything was gonna be alright!

Gabriel kept shaking his brother, trying to get him to regain conciousness. "Hey, Cassy, wake up. C'mon, it's time to get up, Cassy wake u-." Gabriel stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He got up to find out what it was, promising his little brother that he'd be right back.

"Who's there?!" he yelled into the darkness. He didn't get an answer, but, then again, when does the killer _ever_ say, 'Yeah, it's me, could you stop moving for minute so I can strangle you?' or something like that?

He turned back to his brother, and saw Mr. Novak leaning over him.

"You son of a bitch, get away from my brother!" he yelled.

Mr. Novak stood up and grinned evilly at him. It was then that he saw the butcher's knife stabbed deep into his brother's heart. Gabriel's vision blurred as he yelled insults at Mr. Novak.

"You're next." Mr. Novak said, before wrenching the knife out of Castiel's chest. 'It figures,' Gabriel thought,' That it's my fault he's dead and I'm gonna be killed with the knife that did him in. I'll literally have his blood on my hands, and my heart, when I die.' That was Gabriel's last thought before Mr. Novak came at him and he felt a white-hot pain in his chest.

Gabriel bolted upright, sweating and panting. He looked around and saw Sam and Dean looking at him concernedly, albeit a bit groggily. He remembered where he was and calmed down a little. But, he knew what he had to do and when he had to do it.

"Dude, you ok?" Dean asked him.

"We hafta get outta here, he's in danger, if he gets hurt, it's gonna be all my fault! I _can't _let him get hurt. We gotta get outta here! You guys do know how, right?" Gabriel paused his rant long enough to ask.

"There's a vent in the wall over here, but me and Sammy never could move the couch." Dean replied, pointing across the room at an old, worn out, turd colored couch. "Not to mention," he added," the fact that the vent is screwed on, and we don't have a screwdriver."

"I do. And, I think, with all three of us pushing, we can move it." Gabriel said, confidently.

Together, they moved the couch quietly, so as not to disturb Him. Gabriel pulled out his screwdriver, they unscrewed the vent, and pried it off. Gabriel crawled into the vent before Sam or Dean could tell him not to.

"Hey, dude, wait up, we don't know where it leads." Dean warned.

"I don't give a fuck. My little brother, whom I practically raised, is out there alone, and, to top it all off, there's a murderer/abuser/rapist after him!" Gabriel yelled at Dean.

Dean, being an older brother who had raised his own little brother, understood. He shut his mouth, and didn't even bother to shh Gabriel. That was a mistake. For, as they crawled through the vent, Gabriel in front, Sam in the middle, and Dean bringing up the rear, on a mission to rescue a helpless little twelve year old, they didn't realize they were being followed.

They crawled through the vent quickly, and stepped out into the dark night. Gabriel quickly led them to the place where he'd last seen Castiel. He wasn't there.

"Maybe he went looking for you?" Dean suggested.

"No," Gabriel replied," I told him to stay here, no matter what. I made him promise. And he _never_ breaks a promise, not to me." Gabriel said, praying that they wouldn't be too late.

"C'mon," He said," The house is this way." Gabriel said, walking swiftly, yet quietly, toward the house he thought he'd left forever, the house he called Hell, where his brother was probably being raped and tortured by the psychotic that was their father.

"Don't worry, Gabe, he'll be fine. We won't be too late." Gabriel jumped; he hadn't realized that Sam was beside him.

Gabriel looked over at Sam. "Thanks, Sammy." he said.

"Anytime. And, don't call me Sammy. I don't even like it when Dean does." Sam pouted.

"If I remember correctly, you just called me 'Gabe'." Gabriel retorted, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"That's different. Gabriel is a long name, so you need a short nickname. Sam is already so short that it doesn't need a nickname. Common sense." Sam explained, tapping his forehead.

Gabriel smiled. A true, honest-to-God smile. Not a fake, I'm-pretending-everything's-gonna-be-alright-even- though-it-obviously-isn't smile.

They ran the next block in silence. The house got closer and closer, until they were standing by the front door. Gabriel would have hesitated, thought to look around the back, or snuck in quietly, but, as soon as they got near the front of the house, they could hear someone screaming," No, please don't, please leave me alone, please, not again, NO!" inside the house, and Gabriel burst through the door without looking back. Sam and Dean quickly followed.

Inside the house, Gabriel ran to the basement. He took the steps two at a time, until he was standing in the basement. What he saw filled him with so much rage and pure, unadulterated hate that he could have blown someone up with a thought. Or, at least, he wished.

What he saw was his little brother, chained to a metal fence-type thing, crying, naked, and bleeding. Gabriel could also see cum on his thighs. Gabriel's heart shattered, because, he _was_ too late. Gabriel's eyes glowed so fiercely that he kind of looked like a warrior of God, a soldier of Heaven.

He picked up a knife and ran at Mr. Novak with it. He stabbed it mecilessly into Mr. Novak's chest and twisted the blade a full, 360-degree turn. Mr. Novak fell to his knees and died. Gabriel yanked the knife out of his chest for good measure, and turned back to his brother.

He walked over and untied the chains that bound his little baby brother. He picked him up and hugged him tightly to his chest, a silent promise that no one else was gonna hurt him. Castiel cried in his big brother's chest, muttering," Gabry, I was so scared." Gabriel was touched that his brother used the nickname he used to call him, before he could say Gabriel.

Sam and Dean walked into the basement then, Dean about to cuss Gabriel out for leaving them like that, until he saw Mr. Novak on the floor, the metal fence-type thing with the chains, and the small boy Gabriel was hugging tightly. He didn't have to ask what had happened; the evidence was all over the room. So, there they stood, in the basement of that house, the only noise the noisy sobs of broken little kid.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I have no idea why I wrote what I did in the last chapter. I feel like such a bitch. Sorry bout that. On another note, I searched everywhere for a pic of Gabey (Yes, I called him Gabey. You got a problem with that?! Didn't think so.) taking care of Cas, but in the few I found, they had wings. If you find one, please let me know. Also, I'm still not sure about the whole Micheal/Addy thing, I didn't get a 'you should totally do that' or a 'don't you fucking dare!' so idk. And, now, to end this insanely long A/N. Enjoy :)**_

It was unclear how long they stood there, maybe minutes, maybe hours, until they heard someone else enter the house. They all crouched down when they heard the person coming down the stairs. Castiel was still clinging to Gabriel, and Gabriel was still hugging him to his chest.

The person soon came into view, and Sam and Dean gasped as they saw that it was Him. 'The sonofabitch followed us! How fucking _dare _he!' Dean thought angrily.

They were hidden behind some boxes near the back wall, so He didn't see them immediately. He walked around slowly, looking for He got close to the back wall, His eyes lit up and He smiled. He ran over to them, a knife in His hand. He got right up to them and grinned. "Well, well, look here, another little toy for me. This one's much prettier, though. And, it looks like he's already been played with."

Castiel shivered and began sobbing,"Gabry, don't let him hurt me!"

Gabriel physically _heard _his heart break into a million pieces. He looked up at the sonofabitch who actually had the _nerve_ to even fucking _think_ that, and said,"You fucking bastard! Go die in a fucking hole and burn in hell for the rest of eternity!"

He didn't seem to like that so much, and He knocked Gabriel out. Gabriel managed to say, " Don't let Him hurt Cassy!" to Sam and Dean before everything went black.

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes. He was back in the room in that murderer dude's house. He looked over and saw Sam, Dean, and Castiel beside him. They were asleep. At least, he hoped they were. He checked their pulses to be sure. Yep, they were just sleeping.

Castiel began to stir. He opened his blue eyes and looked at Gabriel.

"Hey, bro," Gabriel said softly, "How ya feelin'?"

Castiel opened his mouth like he was going to answer, but all that came out was a sob. Gabriel hugged him to his chest and let him cry. "Shhhh, it's okay, you're okay, he's not gonna hurt you anymore, shhhh." Gabriel whispered comfortingly.

"I was so afraid that he got to you. I-I t-thought you were d-d-dead!" Castiel sobbed, "A-and he was going to k-kill m-me if I d-didn't g-go w-with him. And then h-he-."

Gabriel was touched that Cassy was afraid for _him._ The kid was facing death and he was afraid for Gabriel. Gabriel's vision blurred, and he cried. The two brothers sat there, hugging and crying, until neither could cry anymore. When they stopped crying, they discovered that Sam and Dean were awake.

"Sorry we woke you up." Gabriel apologised.

"It's fine. We understand. Hell, if it were Sammy, I'd've woken up everyone in a two-mile radius." Dean said. He had kind of meant the last part as a joke, but, as he thought about it, he realized it was true. Dean Winchester, the chick-flick hater, would've cried loud enough to wake up everyone in a 2-mile radius if it was his baby brother.

Gabriel knew that Dean hated chick-flick moments, so he appreciated the sentiment. He nodded his thanks at Dean. Castiel yelped next to him, and he looked over. It looked like Castiel had attempted to sit on his butt. Anger flared up in Gabriel at Mr. Novak, for the billionth time. He was about to ask Castiel if he was okay, but Dean beat him to it.

"You okay?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I-I don't know," Castiel admitted quietly, "It h-hurts."

"Well, you, um, should, um, probably get that, um, checked out." Sam said quietly. When everyone looked at him, he said, "I know stuff, okay? Whenever someone gets, y'know, sometimes they get, um, torn."

It was obvious Sam didn't like saying that. The fact that he did so anyways, for Castiel, because he _cared, _made Gabriel feel like his heart was gonna explode. Then Gabriel thought about what Sam had said.

"He's my little brother," Gabriel volunteered, "I'll do it."

Castiel nodded at Gabriel, and Gabriel was so proud of his little brother for being so brave. Gabriel turned to Sam.

"I'm gonna need you to tell me how." Gabriel said, and Sam nodded.

"It's kinda easy. You just look at his, um, y'know, and you'll know if it is."

"Ok." Gabriel said, and he checked Castiel. Gabriel's heart clenched at the sight. His brother's ass was a shade of red he'd never seen before. And, Sam was right, Gabriel could tell that his brother was _definitely_ torn.

"Sam, what am I, uh, supposed to do?" Gabriel asked.

"I, uh, don't think you can do anything. We don't have the stuff, sorry." Sam replied sadly.

"You know what we need to do, right Sam?" Gabriel asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Ummm, no. What do we need to do?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"We need to get outta here." Gabriel replied.

"We already tried that, Dumbass! It didn't work." Dean replied.

"My brother is neither dumb, nor is he an ass. I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to him as such." Castiel said firmly.

Dean quickly apologised. 'Why am I such an idiot!?' Dean thought, cursing himself internally.

"Now, on with the escape plan." Gabriel said, and they started spitballing ideas for how they could escape. They thought and thought for a couple of hours, and, by nightfall, they had nothing. Gabriel went to sleep worrying about his baby brother, as he had many, many other nights.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So sorry for the wait. On Sunday, I was busy all day and on Monday, I was lazy. I still haven't gotten any word on the whole Micheal/Addy thing. I think I will do that. If you have any ideas about a future chapter, don't be shy. I promise I won't bite. Ok, maybe if you're Cas, but that's beside the point. I'm going to be nice and warn you. This chapter is mostly Cas having a dream about what happened while Gabey was gone. Anywho, enjoy! :)**_

It was dark. Gabriel had been gone for about an hour. Castiel was afraid. He was afraid of what happened to his big brother. He was afraid Gabriel was hurt. But, most of all, he was afraid Mr. Novak got to his brother.

Because of this, Castiel thought about going to get his big brother. But he made a promise that he wouldn't leave. He promised Gabry he wouldn't. And he never, ever broke a promise to Gabry.

"Waiting for someone?" An eerily calm voice asked.

Castiel turned around to tell the man that his parents were inside a near-by shopb getting him ice cream, just like Gabry had told him, but, he recognized the man. It was Mr. Novak! Castiel suddenly wanted to throw up.

"Please, please, please don't kill me." Castiel begged, as Mr. Novak pulled out a knife.

"There is one alternative." Mr. Novak said, and at Castiel's insistence, told him the alternative," You come back to the house with me and I do whatever I want to you and I don't kill you. Sound good?" Mr. Novak grinned evilly.

"A-alright, a-as long as you don't r-rape me." He said in a small voice.

"No, I said I do whatever I want to you, and, that just happens to be the first thing on the list. Would you rather die? Think about it. You get to keep breathing. What do you say?" Mr. Novak smirked.

"Y-yes." Castiel said quietly, and Mr. Novak smiled.

It didn't take very long to get back to the house he hoped he'd never see again. Castiel guessed it was their fault for not going across town or somewhere even farther away. Mr. Novak led him through the front door. He led Castiel down to the basement.

Castiel looked around. Something seemed different. For one, there was a metal fence type thing with chains attached. For another, there was a whole table full of stuff he'd never seen before. He suddenly realized what the stuff was. And who Mr. Novak was going to use it on.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." He whispered over and over.

"So you like the new decorations. I thought you would. Now, come here!" Mr. Novak ordered.

Castiel walked over quickly, hoping Gabry was okay and that Gabry would come save him. Mr. Novak picked him up easily; he was pretty small for a twelve year old. Mr. Novak fastened his wrists to the chains and tore Castiel's shirt off. He undressed Castiel quickly. Then he undressed himself.

He grabbed a bottle of something and squirted stuff on his fingers. He rubbed the stuff on himself. He began raping Castiel.

Castiel bolted upright, sweating and panting and crying. He whimpered and lay back down, trying to catch his breath, tears still cascading down his face.

A figure stirred next to him. 'I wonder who I woke up?' He thought.

The figure sat up, and looked at him. "Are you okay?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm fine." Castiel replied.

"No, you're not." Dean said, "Dude, you're crying. What happened?"

"I just had a nightmare, I'm fine, and, no, I'm not crying." Castiel was surprised at how easily he could lie.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked.

"No, it was just a nightmare." Castiel replied.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Then, recognition flashed across his face. "You dreamt about what happened, didn't you?"

Castiel nodded. "If you, um, ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you." Dean said.

Castiel just couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He let them fall and muttered his thanks to Dean. Dean hugged him tightly to his chest and let him cry.

Sam watched them for a couple minutes. 'Dean is so obvious. The only way it could be more obvious would be if he wrote 'I'm in love with Gabriel's little brother' on his arm.' Sam went back to sleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been sick. But, here's the chapter. Enjoy :)**_

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Dean asked, once Castiel had stopped crying and pulled back.

Castiel thought about it. He thought about what had happened. He thought what he heard when the news on the tv, when it was on. He thought about saying 'no', about running from his problems. He thought about what he had to do.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I need to. They say talking about it helps. If you don't want to listen, I could always talk to Gabry." Castiel said.

"Dude, it's ok, you can talk to me. I don't mind listening. Hell, it's practically the only thing I can do, in here." Dean replied. He tried for nonchalance, but he was pretty sure he failed.

Castiel tilted his head for a second, as though something confused him. Then, he relaxed a little bit. "Ok, Gabry left to find food. He was gone about an hour. Mr. Novak found me and made me beg for my life. He said he wouldn't kill me if I went back to the house with him and I let him do whatever he wanted to me. I told him yes, as long as he didn't rape me. He said that was what he wanted to do first. At first, I thought about saying no. Then, I thought about Gabry getting there and saving me, and that I didn't want to die. So, I said yes.

We walked back to the house. He led me into the basement. There was a metal fence type thing with chains and a table of stuff I'd never seen before. He attached my wrists to the chains. He picked up a bottle of some type of liquid. He rubbed it on himself, and then he, um, raped me. I started trying to kick him, and, uh, screaming. He chained up my ankles and covered my mouth with something. After a while, he got done and left me alone for about an hour. He came back and did it again, except this time he used something from the table. It was long and round and black. He, uh, raped me with it. Then, he left me alone for another hour.

He came back, and did it again, except he used both, at the same time. He was going to do it again, but then you got there." Castiel finished his story. He had started crying since he started the story, pretty much. Now, he broke down and sobbed into Dean's chest, for the second time that night. Dean held him as he cried, and thought about the broken boy he held. 'I'm going to find a way to help him. I'm going to save him. I'm going to un-break him.' Dean silently promised himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: My muse won't leave me alone! It said I had to write this, so I did. Enjoy :)**_

Meanwhile, Sam was dreaming. In Sam's dream, he and Dean were grown-up. And they were hunters. Not the kind that hunted deer, the kind that hunted demons and ghosts and wendigos and vampires and werewolves. In the dream, they weren't kidnapped.

In his dream, Castiel was an angel and Gabriel was an arch-angel. In his dream, they didn't have an abusive father who hurt them. Actually, they didn't really have a father. He abandoned them.

They were 'Team Free Will'. They saved the world. They even had an uncle named Bobby who helped them and called them idjits. In the dream, they were just about to fight Lucifer.

_"Are you sure this is gonna work, Cas?" Dean asked._

_"According to Gabriel, this potion will kill any angel if they drink it. He said we just need a few ingredients." Castiel replied._

_"What ingredients do we need?" Dean asked._

_"Agrimony herb, True Unicorn root, Alkanet root, Angelica root, and rock salt." Castiel answered._

_Dean laughed. "Those names sound so fake." He said._

_"Well, they are real. And we need to get them for this spell. If we don't, we can't finish the spell. If we can't finish the spell-." Dean silenced his rant with a kiss. Castiel kissed back._

_Sam was pacing up and down Bobby's living room. They had just found a spell to kill Lucifer, and his brother and his brother's angel were AWOL. He was glad they finally figured it out, but seriously, they should be helping right now._

_He heard a swoosh of wings and turned around, thinking it was Castiel and Dean. It was Gabriel. "How we doing on the spell?" He asked._

_"Dean and Castiel are gone, and they are the only ones who know the ingredients." Sam grumbled._

_"What's got your panties in a twist, Sammy?" Gabriel asked tauntingly._

_Sam glared at him. "I'm stressed out, ok? Not only do I have to deal with Lucifer, Dean and Cas's absence, and Micheal, but I also have to deal with the fact that I'm falling in love with you!" Sam shouted. _

_Sam realized what he'd said. "I-I uh-"_

_Gabriel silenced Sam with a kiss. When he pulled back, Gabriel whispered, "I love you too, Sammy-pie."_

Sam opened his eyes. 'What a dream' he thought. He looked over and almost giggled.

Dean and Castiel were asleep, hugging each other. Sam would've started singing,'My brother's got a boyfriend' and giggling, but he saw something move on his other side. Afraid, he turned toward the movement.

He saw Gabriel. Sam was relieved, until he saw the knife in Gabriel's hand. For a split second, Sam was afraid Gabriel was trying to murder them in their sleep. Just for a split second.

Then, Gabriel rolled up his sleeve, raised the knife, and drove it into his forearm. His already scarred forearm, Sam observed.

Sam sat up. "Gabriel, what are you doing?" He asked softly.

Gabriel jumped slightly. "I, um, it's called cutting." Gabriel admitted quietly.

"Why do you do it?" Sam questioned.

"It helps me feel better. I used to only do it when Mr. Novak hurt Cassy, about once every couple of months. But, since what happened, I've been cutting every night." Gabriel answered.

"It makes you feel better? How does it do that? Doesn't it hurt?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it makes me feel better. It's kinda hard to explain. All I know is, it's all my fault, what happened to Cassy, and this makes me feel better, like I got what I should have for causing it. Yeah, it hurts a little." Gabriel said.

"Gabe, what happened wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault, except for Mr. Novak's." Sam said.

"But, if I hadn't left him alone, none of it would've happened." Gabriel said, and burst into tears.

Sam hugged him to his chest and let him cry, whispering,"Shhh, it's ok, it wasn't your fault, no one blames you, shhh." That was how they fell asleep, clinging to each other for dear life.


End file.
